Haylijah: In Case
by FFThisWay13
Summary: The Originals. New Orleans. Hayley is pregnant, but if it weren't for Elijah, she wouldn't be alive. Suddenly, she begins to realize her feelings for him...do they belong together? Haylijah!
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Finally the night had fallen down on New Orleans. The Mikaelson house was everything but silence. Klaus had stabbed Rebekah two weeks ago, and finally Elijah had found the coffin where he left his little sister. "Cruel" was everything that Hayley always thought of the man that once had slept with her...and look how that ended. Hayley couldn't believe that all that was happening to her. "What else could I be doing right now?". She had never a life before, and, for some ridiculous reason of the destiny, that was the closest thing to a life that she had.

She was staring down at the pool, at the back of the giant mansion, trying to not to listen to the shouting scene upstairs. She knew that Rebekah had some temper, and the fact that her own brother had stabbed her so she couldn't meddle on his on-and-off fights with Marcel, gave her more reasons to be angry with him.

A big crash shattered a window. "No, not again". The last time that she had seen a fight like that, Klaus had dragged her to the car, announcing that he was leaving town with her. Without her opinion of course. But his brother, Elijah, had saved her of another one of Klaus' childish temper tantrum. _Elijah. _The noble one.

Rebekah had become sort of her friend since she had appeared on the front door of the house, claiming to be looking for Elijah. But it couldn't be compared with her brother. Elijah, since the first moment that put his eyes on her, had treated her like a true pregnant woman, and never doubted of her decisions. Also he saved her from numerous enemies of Klaus. If it were for Klaus, and she knew it, she wouldn't be alive. The only thing that worried the man that put her child there, was the baby. She discovered weeks ago his plans. Still she refused to take her baby's life. Besides from being a cruel move, she had fallen in love with her. If the baby was really a girl. "It won't last that much" a voice spoke from her behind. Of course she recognized his tone. Elijah. She turned and he was laying with his shoulder on the door frame. He had that deep look in his glowing eyes, and she blushed softly. The last thing she wanted was to let him realize of how much she needed him in that house, in that town, protecting her. She couldn't let herself stammer so she answered quickly before she could admire every perfect angle of his elegant and perfect face. "You get used to it after two months". He smiled a little bit. "My brother Klaus can be a little...unkempt for his manners. He still doesn't trust his own family". Hayley couldn't imagine having someone of her family stabbing another

in the back. Maybe it was because she never had a true family. Suddenly, she was unaware that her face had turned serious. She only realized it when Elijah changed his expression. He noticed. "What's wrong?". She turned around again and pressed her fingers into the cold marble balcony railing. "I can't imagine what it feels like to be watching your back in case that your own family tries to kill you". She wasn't refering to Klaus. And Elijah was aware of that. He had spent years, like Klaus, being afraid of his own father, not a year ago of his mother, and since he became a vampire, being stabbed one after another by Klaus. It was unreal. "You get used to it after two thousand years". He replied, miming the same reply that she answered a few minutes ago, trying to leave behind the tense conversation. He succeed. Hayley smiled and her eyes shone, transforming her pupils into a deep and beautiful blue sea. "We should go inside". His voice caressed her ear, and she knew that if she spinned, she would face him. But she couldn't do it. She was stuck in the place, feeling Elijah's breath on her tangled hair.

But a crash woke them up, and she felt Elijah leaving her side. She turned around and he wasn't there anymore but the wind. "Enough!" she heard him scream upstairs.

Cleaning the smile off her face, she went back inside, and she shut the doors. Although she didn't know that two eyes were staring at her through the weeds.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

The night had finally reached its cusp, and the moon was shining up high. Clouds were surrounding her pale light and darkness was everything that you could see that night. New Orleans still had its lights shining, but outside the city, in the Mikaelson's house, all there was was silence.

The intruder opened the back door easily. There was no sound, so the silhouette needed to be as silent as the night. The door closed softly. She was approaching.

Upstairs, Hayley had her eyes opened. How could she be still awake after midnight? She didn't feel nauseous, but some kind of feeling had woke her up two hours before. Frustrated and angry with her body, she hold her paunch, like she could hold the baby in her arms. It was an involuntary move that she had been doing since she discovered about her pregnancy. Just like a true mother. "Did she do that to you?" she wondered. She had never met her biological parents. And she didn't even know their names.

Dragging her feet to the hall, she began to walk. She needed to rest, but she had the whole day to be so bored and easily fall asleep. When she crossed Elijah's room all she could see through the half-open door was him, close-eyed and deepily asleep. _What are you doing? _screamed her mind. Getting away fastly, she reached the stairs. The kitchen. She used to go there when she didn't know what to do.

She laughed herself inside when she found her three minutes later in front of the fridge looking at the empty shelves of it. _Cling. _A sound. Hayley let her expressions fall down and her face paled. Slowly, she closed the fridge, and all the superficial light was gone. Dark. With only a step back, she reached the knives. Taking the largest one, she hold it with herself like her life was depending on it and took a silence deep breath. All she had known since she got on vampire's affaires was that it was never a great idea to ask if there was someone out there. And she also didn't want to know the answer.

Leaving the kitchen behind, she walked towards the living room. _Why had this house to be so enormous? _cursed inside.

All she didn't know was that the threaten was behind her. With a blinky move, the witch

trapped her, putting a suffocating black hood all over her head. She couldn't breathe. Making chocking noises, Hayley tried to get rid of the hood but two hands hold her tight around her waist. _The baby. _She raged and felt her bones scratching. Her eyes turned golden, but, of course, the witch knew it. Hayley at first didn't felt it. Suddenly, her face skin began to burden. _ACONITE. _She screamed.

Everything went slowly as her face felt like boiling water, firing her down. Her breathe wasn't pacing. She needed some air. Fast wind passed by her side, and she heard someone growling. The intruder's arms had left her. Scared, she touched the hood, burning her fingers, but toss it out of her head in five seconds. Watching again but with her breathing fasted up, she fell to the ground. The floor was going to hit her when gentle arms took her in flight and left her on the sofa. All she saw was...Klaus. "Don't move" said his deep voice, and he was gone again. Did he saved her? She had doubts. Who had pushed the witch back? Someone ran downstairs. Elijah. _Elijah. _Blinking furiously, he saw what was going on at the back door. Klaus. With some witch. Wait. Hayley knew her. She was working with Sophie Deveraux when they tried to force Klaus to stay in New Orleans. The eyes of the witch placed upon Hayley, and the girl frightened. Not because of the intruder, but because of the ragging fire burning up on Elijah's eyes. _What is that about? _It was only a second. And then he was standing behind the witch. Klaus was on the floor, shaking with pain. She was controlling her. Her powers. If she touched Elijah...but she didn't. Her body flew from in front of the pool to inside the house again. She was barely three metres away from Hayley. And she was decided to go after her. But Hayley didn't saw the dagger before. Moving up, she tried to stand on her feet, but she knew she was gonna fall...and she would be death in a minute. The witch rose from the ground and ran towards her. Preparing to fight, she felt a painful shake inside of her. _Not the baby! Not the baby! _The witch stopped. Hayley watched Elijah more furious than ever, behind her. With a fastened move, he ripped her heart off her chest with brutality. She let her lips pronunce a little surprise scream.

And he looked at her. All his anger, all his rage...was gone in less than ten seconds. And she saw deep in his eyes...Pain. Worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

He was standing there. Ashamed. Hayley didn't want to let him know she was as well. He saved her. Again. "A-are you alright?" he stammered. Elijah never stammered. "Yes, yes" she said quickly. All that was between them were a few steps and a dead body laying on their feet. But they were closer than ever. The look in his eyes was tracing her down and he was still painfuly furious. Hayley couldn't dare to take the first step towards the other. She was blocked.

A voice interrupted her thoughts and a blondie appeared behind his brother. "That bitch got inside the house. She must have used some kind of magic" complained Rebekah. She wasn't aware that they were looking at each other. She was too busy bringing it on the dead witch. "I'm pretty sure Klaus won't get rid of this one" said with a cold smile and then left upstairs, triumphant. She couldn't believe how surreal was that family. Except Elijah. _Elijah. _He wasn't staring at her anymore.

Passing over the woman, Hayley touched his clothed-arm and there was a gasp. "No one touches my family". That was a sudden answer to her warm touch. But he sounded away, until he turned to face her. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" Hayley shook her head and pointed the body. "What are we gonna do about this?" asked. "I'm going to visit Sophie Deveraux." that was an horrible plan. _No, you're not _she wanted to say. But she couldn't. He looked like he was gonna be stubborn about that, so she didn't dare to complain. Although her touch had calmed him.

When she woke up from her own mind, his dark eyes were staring at her. "You should rest, Hayley" his lips touched each other, pronuncing her name in a really sweet way. Trying to look away, she nodded. The surprise was he accompanied her.

The bed was warmed, or that's how she felt. She was ready to hold on tight to the sheets and let her mind float, trying to guess why Sophie Deveraux now was acting against her. _The baby. _And she would have, but Elijah sat down on the corner of the bed. She saw that he was sitting as far as possible from her. He looked overwhelmed, and Elijah had always managed to hide his emotions as best as he could. Not that night. "I won't let anyone touch the baby" but his words didn't actually mean that, and it was obvious. Klaus passed through the hallway at the speed of light with a dead body resting in his shoulders and suddenly a door stroke.

"What was that anyway?" said Hayley, trying to forget about what he had said, although it was impossible. He put his eyes on her and smiled a little bit. _He's relaxing _admitted her inside. "I'm gonna find out about that tomorrow, and meanwhile you'll be resting." she wanted to tell him how annoying he was. She was a werewolf, she was fine. The strange thing about that situation was that she was feeling alright, so the baby. "Klaus could" said her. He was about to lean...but at the last moment, he regretted it. She tried to hide the surprise in her expression, but she couldn't, and he noticed. Blushing, Hayley looked outside the window. "I was waiting for the right moment, and for the right one, to wear this jewel that belonged once to Mother. My mother." he handed her a beautiful, blue circular jewel. The size was, more or less, like a little pearl. It was crystal, and it was weak. It probably had a sentimental meaning behind. That's why she refused to accept it. "I can't take it, Elijah" he smiled when he heard his name on her lips, and his eyes were glowing. "You will" said sweetly "and you will because I am giving it you. In case I do never come back, and In case one day you decide to leave...this family" there was hurt in those words, and Hayley had to swallow the lump that had former on her throat. Elijah was still looking at her, but suddenly he was standing up, about to leave. "Elijah...I hope that day won't have to come". The last thing she saw from the Mikaelson man was his back and how he left the room, speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Without doubt, Elijah was standing in front of Sophie Deveraux. Unfortunately, the restaurant was full of people. He didn't need witnesses of what he was going to do. "I don't know what you're talking about" Elijah was unsure that she was telling the truth. So all that was left was thinking of last night..._Hayley..._And his rage rose, but he controlled himself. "I'm talking about the...discreet witch that got into my house, and tried to kill my family" he emphasized the word _my. _Sophie seemed confused, but he knew after months dealing with her, that she could be a great actress when she wanted to. "I certainly have no idea of what's going on". Now he was confused. But he wouldn't believe that. "Your coven, that's what going on" he mocked. Sophie looked angry after his comment, although she knew that having troubles with an Original meant inevitable death afterwards. "Do you and Klaus think that I would be stupid? To mess with an Original?" Elijah considered her words. "Then you won't worry about another witch of your coven gone. Everytime..." he approached to her "that someone puts an undiscreet hand on my family, and specially the baby, I'll make sure that their life won't last longer than that moment. And I don't care if we have a deal, or we do not. Am I clear?" he was intimidating, and even Sophie could have the Supreme power of her own coven, she was scared. "I'm not messing with anyone, and If one of my witches has decided to act by herself, then I'm OK with the consequences. But you do not want to mess with my whole coven at the same time". Elijah smiled, and laughed. Sort of. "I do not wish any harm to you, or to the coven. But another move, and you're dead." He didn't believe her.

Sophie was frustrated. When he left the restaurant a minute after, she left to the back door of her kitchen. Candles were lighted up on a wood little table, and an inscription was printed on it with what it seemed to be ink. She knew what to do.

"_Appraisanta Phresmatos Bensus Luins". _The chant was penetrating and every word stuck on her tongue like glue, lenghtening the whole phrase. Somewhere, a bond was being created, and Elijah's move, brought consequences.

Hayley wanted to think of what he said last night. He literally asked her to never leave the house. Although she said the truth, and she hoped that that day wouldn't have to arrive, what would she do after the baby were born? She didn't have family, and that was the closest thing to one she had ever had.

"Solved". _Elijah _she knew even before that she turned around to look at those emotional black eyes that caught her, or that smile drawn in his lips. It was fascinating. _Hayley, what are you thinking? _An inner voice warned her. "Guess you have another deal with her, don't you?" she asked shyly. He turn his head to one side, and then lifted his shoulders. "Sort of" that smile again. Hayley got inside the house, passing by his side, and feeling his abnormal warm. He was a vampire, she wasn't able to feel his heat. Was she? "Things are gonna be a lot better from now on" kind of promised Elijah. She glanced at him and left her expression poker-faced. "Things are gonna be better if you stop promising that". His eyes shone with embarassment, but he was so pleasant to feel that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Hayley went upstais, being followed by Elijah's elegant shadow. "What have you been doing this morning?" asked gently. She didn't reply for a second, thinking if it was a good idea to show him. "I've been looking for my parents" she avoided the shocked expression he made, and walked faster to the studio. "You've been doing, what?!" exclaimed him in need of a quick answer. He stopped. But she kept walking. "Since weeks ago that I thought that I finally would know who were my parents, and why Marcel killed them. But I didn't receive anything!" claimed her back. Elijah was raged, and he knew that it was because she was putting in danger unnecesarily. If she needed to look for dangerous information, he could have do it. Not she. "That's why that witch broke into our house?" she ignored the question. "Hayley?" nothing. "Hayley?! I can't protect you if you hiding things like this!"- "The thing is I don't need anyone protecting me!" shouted Hayley in return. Now she was turned around, facing him with anger. What right did he have to demand for answers when that was something so personal? And how did he have the right to ask those things after he almost rejected her after he healed from Klaus' bite? "How can you go like this after all you said to me? I ain't no afraid of Klaus, I know he won't put a hand on me even if he wants to!". Not only ache filled up Elijah's dark eyes, but surprise. And that was insulting. Now he was pretending, like he had been even before the witch's attack, to be okay with...with her? She couldn't take it no more, so she dumped him, leaving him standing there, astonished.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door of her bedroom. Elijah was trying to open the door, but the knob was trapped. "Hayley" he screamed her name with desperation behind the corpulent material of the door. She had been strong months before, but with the baby, all her strength, all her werewolf gifts,...had weakened. Elijah's strong predetermination broke the door, and made it flew away. And in a second, he was standing in front of her. He stepped forwards and only she could do was step backwards. But she wasn't scared at all. Not even when he abruptly took her hand with his cold-warm fingers that sent an electric buzz around them. And approached to her. His tender black-like-coal eyes were on her, and she couldn't get rid of them. Hers were centered on every single thin angle of Elijah's. There was something drawn on his eyes, and she exactly knew what. She had spent months waiting for that, but she didn't want

to admit it. If Klaus..._But Klaus isn't here_. If he found out...Hayley was already in that moment so the least thing she could do was close her eyes. She bit her lips and tried to not think of his glare, admiring her from a not-so-far distance. Only five centimetres less...Inevitable goosebumps came to her. There was no air, no breathe between them. No doors, no Klaus, nothing to stop them. The path was clear.

Elijah didn't think about it anymore. _Klaus, won't do that again to me. _But If Hayley..._he won't found out. _And he got nearer and nearer. Anticipation was growing inside of him, but he needed to make it great.

He didn't expect anything that happened afterwards his fingers caressed gently and sweetly Hayley's cheeks. And all happened so slowly.

Hayley opened her eyes, and what she saw in front of him was the same man, but differents thoughts: she heard every single scream, every killed innocence soul, the suffering from the ones that surrounded him,...Celeste. And her hand flew open, hitting Elijah's face with a stroke. It was the most awful sound that anyone ever heard, and it was the most painful feeling that Elijah had felt in his life. And it could be said that he didn't feel it. Shocked, he payed attention to Hayley's expression when he walked backwards. _Her eyes. _She was so furious...her eyes were golden. Terryifingly golden. His eyes were really open, and he felt lumps in his throat. What had he done wrong?

Hayley was so mad at him. She had seem him kill before, but never like she did with that flashbacks that came from nowhere. And, suddenly, at the speed of light...her feelins were gone like the wind, like Elijah.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

It was time for dinner, but any of them felt hungry. Even though, the table was already placed and everything was so beautifully put. But it didn't fit on the dark night, or in the house mood. Klaus was triumphant, smiling wildly, unfortunately for Rebekah, who had spent two hours, during Klaus' abscene of the house, to complain about how her plans had suddenly changed when Klaus had won that battle on Marcel's territory. Hayley, feeling extremely strange after her fight with Elijah, had listened to her, but she had blacked out after 30 minutes of conversation.

Elijah, still rigid, sat down on the chair. And he couldn't wait more, so he instantly raised his head. Hayley was looking at him, or more likely...dagging him through her eyes. She looked so upset, and her eyes were fire. He wouldn't get out of the table without getting burned. Maybe it was too late, and he didn't figure it out: maybe he burned when he put his eyes on her.

Trying to avoid that, he stayed shut. In front of him, Hayley was leg-crossed and with her eyes piercing him. She didn't know why, but she was doing that, in front of Klaus, who was feeling so triumphant, and Hayley couldn't remove her eyes from him. It was like she was under something so powerful that kept her centered on him. But the surprise was she was tore apart inside: from one side, she had the darkness that was warning the other part that Elijah was a monster and that felt more than angry with that _thing..._But the other part, the lowest, didn't know what was happening, and was asking: why that so suddenly?

"Well, feeling this awkward silence situation, I'm forced to raise my glass" Klaus stood up with his glass on one hand "and announce in front of my family, specially my unborn child" said pointing at Hayley's protuberant paunch "that finally I'm in control of our city. Anyone will be brave enough to put never again a hand on the baby". Elijah felt quite relieved, so Hayley. She took a deep breath, but someone was shouting at her that nothing was over...yet. Raising her eyes, she caught coal eyes tracking every move that her face made. _We've got to talk _pronunced his lips almost invisibly. She didn't feel it normal, and felt so...intimidated, so in danger. She didn't want to spend time with him, so she didn't nod.

Elijah was really, really confused. And, without knowing that someone like him, after 1000 years of existence without emotions, could feel pain again. _Celeste. _This felt more painful. No. He wouldn't let that happen again, and not with Hayley.

"I just can't believe that he has rubbed his triumph all over my face. Son of a bitch" Hayley was surprised of Rebekah's vocabulary. "What?! I met my mother, she wasn't Virgin Mary." Shocked, Hayley said 'good night' to Rebekah.

What she didn't saw was a shadow sat down on the sill of the window, who wildly turned his head to the door, like he was expecting her. Horror punched her chest so hard, that she closed the door of the bedroom when her body fell afterwards, but hit the wall instead. "What are you doing here?!" almost screamed impertinently Hayley. Elijah was waiting for an answer like that, but not with the tone that he expected. His surprise was even physical. "Hayley, I want to talk". "There's nothing I have to say to you". "I know, but let me explain.". "I won't. Get out of my bedroom, or I will call Klaus" that was a so-unexpected backstab that didn't feel good at all. And the surprise was that Hayley felt the same, but her mouth didn't shut. All she wanted to do, even though felt strange, was curl up in her bed, and don't let go of the sheets until noon. "You won't" he was unconditionally sure of what he was doing. He approached. In a second, Hayley was already moving towards the bed. Sitting down, she began to do things with her hands, to have an excuse to avoid his eyes, although she didn't feel the same way about them anymore. How could she have been so silly? "Why won't you stop trying to get rid of me, Hayley?" she almost jumped at the sound of her voice in those lips. "What have I do wrong? I'm not retracting from having wanted to kiss you. And I still do not". "That's disgusting" the words slipped from her lips, but she wasn't able to do anything. A part inside of her felt unpleasant in front of that...monster, but deeply all she could feel was a furrowed Hayley, with her eyes opened in shock. She felt sorry when she looked at him for the first time in a minute...oh, his glare. He felt out of place, and his eyes were blacking out. Somewhere inside of Hayley removed uncomfortable, but a single loud voice in her was being silenced by the terror that the first part of her now splitted-in-two soul was feeling. She didn't know how to react of the fact that a tear fell down from those dark eyes that once were placed on her with desire...and now...He was broken. But Hayley, as fast as she had regretted her words, ignored that. And she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Angriness. That was. That was was Elijah felt when Hayley stepped in the bathroom and spent three minutes in there, in silence. But didn't get out at any moment. He wanted to scream, but the sobs that made his chest rise up and fall down abruptly, making his shoulders shake, didn't let him do it. And he needed that so much. What had happened after, a day before, he had touched her cheeks so fondly? That felt wrong. _Or maybe someone doesn't belong to you. _His mind was too powerful that kept shouting at him horrible thoughts that he had never heard. And it was so awful. _Hayley doesn't want you. You've been a fool. She hates you. _The last one stabbed him so hard that he didn't realize he was scratching the floor too loudly. Someone opened the door, and Elijah fell to the floor, wishing to have never got back with Klaus to New Orleans.

"Elijah? Elijah?" when he opened his eyelashes all he wanted was a brunette girl, with a green-blue eyes checking him, aiming for an answer that he was OK...Destiny didn't love him that much. Rebekah, his little sister, was begging for an answer. And although from the outside could feel so awkward, he felt that he only needed to disappear. Maybe Rebekah was there to end his eternal and useless life of his.

He knew that that time didn't come when he felt that he was resting on his bed, and when his mind opened to the night before, he wanted to be dead.


End file.
